1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a triangular desk, more particularly, a compact modular triangular desk for supporting a notebook computer or a computer monitor and keyboard while providing an easily accessible work area.
2. Background Information
Increasingly computers are becoming permanent fixtures in schools from elementary through college level. Most private and public schools have computer labs separate from traditional classrooms. When students have to use the school's computers, they travel from their classroom to the computer lab. Then, when they are again ready for instruction in front of a blackboard, they all travel back to their classroom. This arrangement is inconvenient in that students and teachers loose precious, instructional time moving about the building, or between school buildings. The student's records are often at his or her desk. Also, the number of students often greatly exceeds the number of computers.
Uses for computers in the classroom extend far beyond word processing and Internet research. There are many computerized interactive teaching aids for subjects ranging from Algebra to Spanish. These computerized teaching aids are usually most effective when combined with concurrent or intermittent teacher instruction. As the student becomes more and more familiar with his or her own computer, he or she begins to identify with it.
As another example, when teachers instruct students on the use of a software program, it is helpful for each student to follow along on his or her own computer. As computers permeate more and more aspects of our lives, students need more than occasional access to computers in order to become proficient users and keep pace with innovation, new interfaces, new and updated software, etc. Today, ideally, every student should have constant access to a computer. In the future, this may be a necessity, not just a luxury.
Conventional rectangular student desks are not designed to accommodate computers. If a computer monitor and keyboard are placed on such a desk, there is no appreciable work space left. Thus, there is a need for a student desk, which holds a computer monitor, keyboard, and other computer-related items, while still furnishing ample elbow room and work space.